


Trust

by ErikaWilliams



Series: Heith Week [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Heith Week 2016, Hunk humming, Hunk's hands, Keith has feelings, M/M, OTP: Toasted Marshmallows, the mice know everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaWilliams/pseuds/ErikaWilliams
Summary: Sometimes all Keith wants to do is sit back and relax with his head in Hunk's lap and Hunk's hands in his hair.  But sometimes the galaxy has other ideas.





	

Trust was a fickle thing, and something he didn’t give away easily. He trusted Shiro, even back before he had been sent away. He trusted the people on his Voltron team, because, well, he had to or else all their lives would be in danger. Besides, each of them had proven themselves to be worthy of some degree of trust.

To a certain extent, he trusted all of them to varying degrees. That degree of trust was directly correlated to how open he was with each of them. Lance he probably wouldn’t trust with his lunch, but maybe his life. Pidge he could trust with any intellectual concerns. He wasn’t sure what he could trust Allura with after he had heard her trading secrets with the mice all day. Those silly mice could go anywhere and could probably relate all his secrets to the whole castle if they wanted. He wondered if those mice spent a lot of time in Hunk’s room. They probably did; they probably spent a good deal of their time in there, hunting for the scraps of food he swore Hunk left for them on purpose. That might be a problem if they decided to share any tidbits of information they got with Allura or Pidge. Or even worse, if they someone managed to get information across to Lance. Lance would either kill him or never leave him alone. There was no in between he could envision. He might actually start treating him like he was his new best friend. That wasn’t a side effect of his biggest secret he was looking forward to. In fact, it was one of the reasons why they hadn’t shared that secret with anyone.

Shiro he trusted implicitly, and he couldn’t even share this detail of his life with him. Part of the problem was that in order to share with Shiro he would have to be able to define it. Shiro would probably be willing to talk it over with him, but he wouldn’t even know where to start. Everything was just so confusing and hectic and with all that was going on, he really didn’t have much time to sort it out in his own head. He needed to figure that out on his own before he started involving other people.

Hunk knew though. It was Hunk’s secret as well, and maybe at some point they were going to have to sit down and talk about exactly what their secret was. 

He enjoyed Hunk’s company. Though he had spent most of his life alone for fear of getting too close to anyone, he had quickly discovered he liked spending time with Hunk. When they were with the others, or even when it was just the two of them, he found himself loathe to leave Hunk’s presence. That should have been his first warning sign, a neon light signaling that all the walls he had carefully build up over the years were starting to crack. The first time he realized he and Hunk were the last two in the common room, something in his mind nagged at him but he had blindly ignored it.

He let carefully build defenses fall, because, well, Hunk made him laugh. Hunk made him laugh a lot, actually, and sometimes when he was least expecting it. Hunk made him laugh in a way he had forgotten he could. And sometimes when Hunk was experimenting in the kitchen with some new concoction, he would invite Keith along with him as a taste tester. And Hunk did come up with some delicious treats, and he liked to be the first one to try them. And sometimes so what if they didn’t save any for the other paladins. It wasn’t like they had been invited by Hunk into the kitchen for taste testing. Besides, he wasn’t sure if all of them deserved that.

Then there was the late night movies on the holopads, Hunk joining him for some early morning training. Then there had been some hand holding and some late afternoon cuddling and more hand holding, and before he knew it, all those defenses he thought he had were long gone when it came to Hunk. Which still didn’t put a definition on what it was that was going on between them, but at least Hunk made it easy for him to trust him.

There was something about Hunk that made him feel secure around him, that let him put his guard down and relax. Being so incredibly open like that with someone left him feeling vulnerable, which was another reason he didn’t want any of the others to know. He didn’t need them to know he was as susceptible to feelings as the rest of them, if not more so. He didn’t see Shiro mooning over someone like he was having his first crush. Sometimes it was good to just sit back, relax and forget about everything for a while. Usually in the pleasant company of Hunk.

Like right now, with just the two of them in the common room. He had no idea where everyone else was, but as far as he was concerned, they could stay away for as long as they wanted to. There was no where else in the universe he wanted to be, with his head in Hunk’s lap and Hunk’s hands running idly through his hair while Hunk hummed some song Keith didn’t know the lyrics of but it was still soothing. Keith’s eyes were closed as he relished in the sensation. He wouldn’t put a name on it, that might cause it to flee from his grasp forever when it was so tantalizingly close.

They didn’t say anything, they didn’t need to. The only sounds was his own quiet breath and Hunk’s soft humming, wrapped around them like a comforting blanket. He sighed in contentment as Hunk’s fingers continued to play with his hair. What a great way to unwind after a particularly rough training session. He could have stayed there forever with the warmth of Hunk’s body next to him. He felt himself dozing off more than once and wondered if Hunk would mind if he fell asleep with his head in his lap like that. No, he would probably smile and think it was cute or something like that.

The door swished open, and Keith cracked one eye open to see who would dare to intrude on them. 

“No. No. No,” Lance said as he caught sight of the two of them. Keith felt his whole body tense as he braced himself for Lance to do something along the lines of trying to physically remove him from his position. This was supposed to be his time to relax. “That’s my best friend. That is unacceptable.”

Lance stormed over to drop on the couch on Hunk’s other side, and Keith closed his eyes, trying to recapture that blissful feeling. It was still there, just on the edge of his mind. Lance and Hunk could work out whatever Lance’s problem was, and Lance could be on his way. He could go back to being the center of someone’s universe for just a little while. He tried to tune them both out, to focus on that blissful feeling he so recently lost, but he could still hear snippets of their conversation break through his meditation. Lance was saying a lot of accusatory things about Keith trying to take away his best friend and Hunk trying to calm him down. Reasoning with Lance was taking too long. He was starting to lose that relaxed feeling he had just been cherishing.

Something that was much harder than Hunk’s hand brushed the top of his head. He tilted his head back to find Lance had put his head down on the other side of Hunk’s lap.

“Lance, what are you doing?” he asked.

“Spending some quality bonding time with my best friend.”

He wasn’t going to go away. He was just going to stay there until he thought he had proven his bond. Which depending on how stubborn Lance was feeling, could be a very long time indeed. At which point he was sure all his efforts to relax would be gone.

“I’m out,” he said, rolling himself to a sitting position. He would retreat to his room for now, let Hunk deal with Lance. Besides, since he had been evicted from his position, he was certain Hunk would try to make it up to him later.


End file.
